Dear Jessie"
by Bunny
Summary: hey this is my first songfic R


"Dear Jessie"  
  
by:  
Bunny  
  
Note: This is my first songfic. I hope you enjoy! This song is by Madonna.  
Please do not bite my head off if I spell any names or words wrong.   
  
  
  
Jessie sighs. She wraps her arms around James' waist. Jessie and James   
had just spent the last hour lost in each other's arms, making love. Jessie looked   
up at James and smiles. He was already asleep. She leaned up and kissed his   
forehead. She sighs and leans up to his ear. "I love you, James, and I always will  
. You will never be let down again." She pushes her forehead to his chest as   
sleep puts her under.  
  
  
Miyamoto looks down at her daughter and her daughter's lover and smiles   
contently. She leans down and caresses Jessie's cheek. She looks down at Jessie's  
angelic face, a tear going down her cheek. "Jessie, my darling." She closes her   
eyes and begins to sing a song that she had not sang since Jessie was 6, the   
morning of her death. She takes a deep breath and begins:  
  
  
"Baby face, don't grow so fast,   
Make a special wish that will always last.  
Rub this magic lantern,  
He will make your dreams come true, for you.  
  
Ride the rainbow to the other side,  
Catch a falling star, and then take a ride,  
To the river that sings, and the clover that brings  
Good luck to you,   
It's all true.  
  
Pink elephants and lemonade,  
Dear Jessie, here the laughter  
Running through the love parade.  
Candy kisses and a sunny day,  
Dear Jessie, see the roses  
Raining on the love parade.  
  
If the land of make believe   
Is inside your heart,  
It will never leave.  
There's a golden gate  
Where the fairies all wait and  
Dancing moons, for you.  
  
Close your eyes, and you'll be there  
Where the mermaids sing  
As they comb their hair.  
Like a fountain of gold,   
You can never grow old  
Where dreams are made  
Your love parade.  
  
Pink elephants and lemonade,  
Dear Jessie, here the laughter  
Running through the love parade.  
Candy kisses and a sunny day,  
Dear Jessie, see the roses  
Raining on the love parade.  
  
Your dreams are made inside the love parade.  
It's a holiday inside the love parade."  
  
  
Miyamoto sighs as she remembers Jessie's laughter as a young child, then   
begins again:  
  
  
"On the merry-go-round of  
Lovers and white turtle doves.  
Leprechauns floating by,  
This is your lullaby.  
Sugarplum fingertips,  
Kissing your honey lips.  
Close your eyes,  
Sleepy head.  
It is time,   
for your bed.  
Never forget what I said.  
Hang on, you're already there.  
  
Close your eyes, and you'll be there  
Where the mermaids sing  
As they comb their hair.  
Like a fountain of gold,   
You can never grow old  
Where dreams are made  
Your love parade.  
  
Pink elephants and lemonade,  
Dear Jessie, here the laughter  
Running through the love parade.  
Candy kisses and a sunny day,  
Dear Jessie, see the roses  
Raining on the love parade.  
  
Your dreams are made inside the love parade.  
It's a holiday inside the love parade."  
  
  
Miyamoto sighs, leans down, kisses her forehead, leans over, kisses James'  
, and disappears.  
  
The next morning, Jessie woke up sobbing.  
" What is it, Jessie?" James walks over to Jessie and holds her in her arms,  
gently rocking her back and forth. She nuzzles into his collar bone, and clears   
her throat.  
" I heard Mama singing to me last night, and............oh, James! I miss her   
so much!" She buries her face into his collar bone, sobbing uncontrollably. James  
strokes her hair and whispers to her soothingly. He lifts her face up a little bit,   
and kisses her forehead. She smiles, but the joy soon dies. He looks down at her,  
a serious look on his face and in his eyes.  
" So did I." She looks up at him.  
" Jessie, I think we've been sang to from one of the greatest beings in the   
world." Jessie looks up at him. "What is that?"  
James leans down and presses his forehead against hers. "An angel." She   
looks at him, nods, and smiles. She presses her lips against his and tenderly   
kisses him. In all the while, Miyamoto stands there, smiling.  
  
The End  
  
Hey! You all probably know me from my other fanfic   
about Sailor Bunny! I hope you enjoyed this one, too.   
Review and tell me!  



End file.
